


sike

by subwoojin (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Filthy, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Hair-pulling, I Tried, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Size Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/subwoojin
Summary: Woojin noticing that Chan says babygirl a lot





	sike

**Author's Note:**

> idea isn't mind just wrote the fanfic for it   
> ALSO THANKD AGAIN KAI   
> UR MY LIFE SAVER AAAAAA

“Alright, that’s enough for practice now guys,” the dance teacher called out. Woojin sighed as he flopped down onto the floor, breathing heavily as sweat rolled down his temple.

After a couple minutes of catching his breath, Woojin got up, sat against the wall and pulled out his phone. The black-haired male decided to scroll through Twitter, interested in what STAYs were currently talking about. Scrolling through, Woojin noticed that everyone was talking about Chan, but Woojin didn’t know why, so he did what anyone else would do, he clicked on tweets and replies, looking for the reason why everyone was talking about Chan. It wasn’t until he found a tweet in Korean. 'Finally,’ Woojin thought to himself before reading the tweet, at first, Woojin thought he had read it wrong, but once he read it three times he knew he didn’t read it wrong at all.   
'Babygirl?’ Woojin asked himself, confused as to why Chan is even saying that, could it be for fanservice? No, it can’t be, because Woojin heard Chan say it around the dorm a few times now that he thinks about it. ‘Could Chan actually like being called that?’ The older thinks to himself but shakes his head. ‘What am I thinking, Chan would never like being called that… right?’ 

Before Woojin could think more about it, Chan was calling his name. 

“Woojin!”

The older looked up at Chan, smiling and getting up from the floor, “Yeah?”

“We can go now,” The blonde haired man said, before turning around and walking away. 

Woojin couldn’t help but look at Chan's ass as the younger male walked away. 

‘Maybe I’ll test this little theory out,’ Woojin thought to himself, smirking and walking to get his stuff.

“Hyung, hurry up everyone else is already in the van.” 

Woojin nodded at Jeongin who was waiting for him. 

“How was practice?” Woojin asked the younger, walking beside him and matching his steps. 

“It was good, kept messing up a certain part but I’ll get it soon!” 

The older nodded and said nothing back. 

Once they were out, Jeongin instantly ran towards the other van, which was probably filled with the younger members. 

Woojin walked towards the second van and noticed no one was inside, shrugging to himself Woojin got in, waiting for one of the other older members to come in the van.   
The black-haired man was about to get out, thinking it was the wrong van until the door suddenly slid open, revealing Chan who looked tired from practice.

“Oh! Woojin, nice to see you, ” Chan said, getting in and sitting beside Woojin. 

“Where’s Minho?” 

“You don’t remember? He went back early because he was feeling sick, told him to just take a break and get rest.” 

“What about Changbin?” Woojin was kind of embarrassed to be with the other, considering he was just thinking about Chan being called, ‘baby girl.’

“Other van, they all somehow manage to fit in there, so it’s only me and you.” 

Woojin nodded, not wanting to talk anymore because the thoughts of Chan getting off to being called Babygirl filled his mind. 

The van started and they were on their way back to the dorms, but that’s when Woojin started to think, 'I wonder if Chan would beg for me to fill him up, pumping him with my cum or would he beg for me to fuck him until he can’t remember his own name-,‘ Woojin stopped himself and instead thought about chicken. It wasn’t helping though because all Woojin could think about was ruining Chan until he could only moan for more. Flustered, Woojin didn’t notice Chan was looking at him until he turned his head to look.

“You okay? You look a little flustered, do you have a fever?” Chan brought his hand up to Woojin's forehead, resting it there before pulling away. 

“Well, you aren’t giving off much heat, but maybe it’s a slight fever?” 

Woojin couldn’t even talk because if he did, he would probably say something stupid, something like, ‘Hey, let me fuck you right now, baby girl.’  
“Are you not gonna talk to me?” 

Woojin chose to ignore the younger, not trusting himself right now. 

“Wow, okay, fine just ignore me then.” Chan snapped at Woojin before grabbing his headphones and playing music. 

The older let out a sigh, looking out the window before once again, the sinful thoughts filled his head again.   
'How dare that brat snap at me like that, does he want me to punish him?’ The black-haired male thought to himself.   
Woojin decided that he would punish the other when they got back since Minho was going to take the kids out anyways. The older smirked as he thought about all the things he would do to the younger, he would absolutely ruin his baby girl. The rest of the ride back to the dorms was silent, but Woojin's head was filled with filthy thoughts.

Once back at the dorm, Woojin noticed Chan staring at him, almost like he knew what Woojin was going to do to him. 

“Okay, we’ll be back in a few hours, what do you guys want to eat?” 

“Nothing, I’ll pass,” Chan said as he headed to his room, closing the door behind him.

Minho sighed before turning to Woojin and looking at him, waiting for an answer, Woojin just shook his head before heading towards the bathroom. 

“Whatever,” Minho said to no one in particular, heading out and lightly slamming the door. 

As soon as Woojin heard the door close, he came out of the washroom and headed towards Chan’s shared room with Changbin, opening the door slowly and peeking in. Chan was at his desk, too busy working on music to notice Woojin coming in; the older decided to let Chan know he was there so he coughed softly. 

The younger turned around in his chair and glared at Woojin before getting up and pushing him out of the room.

“Out, you ignored me then you can just stay out there.”

Woojin frowned, grabbing Chan’s wrist and pushing him up against the wall roughly. 

“You think you can talk to me like that? Pathetic.”

The older moved his knee and placed it between Chan’s legs, pushing up against his crotch lightly. 

“Bet you wanted me to punish you, right? Probably want me to call you baby girl too, since you keep saying it during the lives, just waiting for someone to notice and call you baby girl.”

Woojin noticed the blank look on Chan’s face, and at first, he thought maybe he went too far and it was just for the fanservice. Letting go of Chan's hands and back away, but before he could say anything the other suddenly moved his hand and brought it to the back of Woojin's neck, pulling the other in close. 

“You’ve got this all wrong, babe,” Chan whispered into his ear, nipping at the lobe lightly. 

The other gasped lightly at the sudden sensation.

“I was wondering when someone was going to notice, didn’t expect it to be you, quite honestly.” The younger pulled away and snaked his hand through Woojin's hair, pulling on it and bringing Woojin's head back, exposing his unmarked neck. 

“Though now that you’ve noticed, I can finally let out my sexual frustrations, you wouldn’t mind helping me, right?” 

Woojin was still in shock at how quickly Chan had changed, but his dick couldn’t help but twitch in interest. 

“Of course, but only if you can fuck me good. I mean, you probably can’t even make me cum.” 

As soon as Woojin said that, he was dragged to the bed and pushed back onto it, landing and looking up at Chan who was just glaring at him.  
The black-haired man shivered. 

“You really want to test me right now?” 

Woojin was going to speak but Chan suddenly got on top of him and started roughly kissing him.   
The kiss itself was sloppy and filthy, nothing but teeth clashing together, both males fighting for dominance over the kiss. Of course, Chan won since he suddenly smacked Woojin's thigh, making the other gasp.   
Chan sucked on Woojin's tongue while his hands started to explore the other's body, moving up and down before slowly lifting up his shirt.   
This made Woojin shudder, but made no attempt to stop Chan. 

Suddenly, Chan pulled away and looked down at Woojin whose lips were swollen and red.

“Fuck, you look so good.” 

The older just panted, saying nothing back because he didn't trust his voice at this moment. 

“Take off your clothes, want to see your beautiful body.” 

Once again, Woojin only nodded before slightly getting up once Chan was off of him. The other pulled off his shirt, revealing more unmarked skin. Chan couldn’t wait to mark him all up.

“Have you ever been fucked, Woojin? Ever have someone put their cock in your tight ass?” 

Flustered, Woojin didn’t say anything. 

“You know, I really hate when I’m the only one talking.” 

“I-I'm sorry.”

Chan just scoffed once he heard Woojin stutter, “You’re sorry? Then why don’t you show me how sorry you are.”

The older looked at Chan, confusion painting his face.

“I want you to suck my cock, god, how dense can you be .” 

Woojin's eyes widened before looking down at Chan's crotch, pants already unzipped, the bulge was very noticeable and Woojin could already tell that Chan was packing.

“I’m wondering if you’ve ever sucked a dick before, have you?”

The older just blushed and glared up at Chan before slowly pulling down his boxers, his dick springing out and nearly hitting Woojin right in the face.

“Spit on your hand so it’s not too dry.”

Woojin did and wrapped his hand around Chan's dick, gripping him softly before moving his hand up and down. 

“Go a little bit faster.” 

The other male just nodded and started to pick up the pace, rapidly moving his hand. 

“Now, use your mouth too.” 

Woojin slowly moved his mouth towards the blunt head of Chan's cock, sticking his tongue out and giving little kitten licks before sucking slightly on the head; all while moving his hand. Woojin then decided to take more of Chan's cock into his mouth, breathing through his nose heavily as he took inch by inch of Chan's cock into his mouth. The older got halfway before his gag reflex acted up, so he stopped and start sucking while using his hand to cover the rest of the dick. 

“Shit, so far you’re doing pretty good for your first time, even if you can’t take all of my cock yet.” 

Chan was now slowly thrusting his dick into Woojin's hot mouth, he then started to slowly thread his fingers through Woojin's slightly damp hair before pulling roughly on on the strands to keep his head still. 

The younger started to roughly buck his hips, forcing his dick down Woojin’s throat, stopping whenever the elder needed to catch his breath. The blonde haired male suddenly pulled his cock out of Woojin's mouth, “Don’t want to cum just yet, still have to fuck you.” 

The older got up and wiped his mouth, staring at Chan who was looking around for something. 

“Changbin and I usually keep lube in here for obvious reasons, I just can’t find it right now,” The older was getting impatient as Chan continued to look around for the lube.

Woojin decided to finally speak up, “If you don’t find the lube in the next three minutes I’m leaving, and you can just fuck your own hand.” 

That caught Chan's attention, “You’ll leave? Are you sure? You won't be fucked nor will you get off, is that a risk you’re willing to take?” 

The older gulped and he thought about it, Chan was right, if he left he wouldn’t get off and right now, his dick is throbbing like crazy and just using his own hand to get off won’t satisfy him.   
The other let out a sigh of frustration, slumping back and continued to wait for Chan who was still looking for the lube.

After two minutes of searching, the blonde haired man found the lube under Changbin's bed. 

“Okay, I want you to get on your back and put a pillow under your lower back.”

Woojin nodded and took off his pants before grabbing two pillows and placing them under himself before relaxing and laying still, Woojin could hear the cap of the lube opening and Chan rubbing his fingers together before Woojin felt something cold being drizzled onto his ass. The older let out a sharp gasp, attempting to move away from the coldness. 

“Hold still.” 

Woojin stopped moving and waited for Chan to continue, he then felt Chan’s finger circling his hole before slightly pushing in and repeating the action. 

“This might hurt a little, but it’ll feel really good in a few minutes, I promise” Chan said before fully pushing in his finger and slowly moving it in and out of the older, stopping whenever Woojin's face showed signs of any discomfort.

The black-haired male soon started to feel slight pleasure from getting fingered, “Can you add another one?” Chan nodded, adding a second finger and this time going faster, faint squelching could be heard as Chan continued to stretch open Woojin.

The other let out a pleased sigh as the pleasure continued to increase, soon Woojin was panting and letting out soft moans and slightly pushing back onto Chan's fingers, asking for more.

Chan could only smirk, “Look at you, only took a couple of minutes and you’re already pushing back for more.” 

“Can you just hurry up and add a third finger?” 

The younger bit his lip and added a third finger, now roughly thrusting his fingers into Woojin.

The older was now letting out small moans and whimpers, “Please don’t stop!”

The other suddenly pulled out his fingers, leaving Woojin's hole gaping slightly, “I don’t think you deserve this.” Chan started to get up before Woojin grabbed onto him and looked up at Chan with glossy eyes, “I’m sorry for ignoring you, just please, please continue..”

How could Chan say no to Woojin, especially when he was looking at him with lust in his eyes and begging so prettily for him? 

“Then get on all fours, want to see my cock enter your tight ass.” 

The older flushed, letting go of Chan and turning around and presenting his ass to Chan.   
“If it hurts, I want you to tell me, okay?” 

Woojin only nodded before resting his head onto the bed, waiting for Chan to fuck him. The older could hear Chan looking around for something, probably a condom because Woojin suddenly heard Chan tearing something open. Then, Woojin felt the head of Chan’s cock poking at his entrance before pushing in slowly, Woojin was letting out quick breaths because this was much bigger than Chan's fingers. 

“Wait, it feels a little weird.” With that being said, Chan suddenly stopped his movements and waited for Woojin to adjust to his girth, once Woojin gave him the signal to keep going he started to rub little circles into Woojin's lower back, hoping that it’ll relax him a bit. 

Chan finally got the rest of his length into Woojin, he then started to give little thrust, when he saw Woojin was no longer tensing up at his thrusts that’s when he started to move his hips at a steady pace. 

“Faster, please,” Woojin moaned out as Chan started to move faster, the older then let out a loud moan when Chan hit a certain spot, “What the hell was hat?” 

“That was your prostate, I’m actually surprised that I found it so fast,” Chan said, almost cockily, pulling almost all the way out before roughly shoving his cock back into Woojin, hitting his sweet spot head-on, which made Woojin let out a high pitched moan. 

 

Chan was now relentlessly fucking into Woojin roughly, gripping his hips and pulling him back onto his cock, nails digging into the skin, leaving marks and bruises on Woojin's hips. 

“Don't stop, please don't ever stop!” 

The younger let out a growl before picking up his pace, hips roughly smacking against Woojin's ass, each thrust making his ass bounce slightly. 

The sound of skin slapping on skin bounced off the walls of the small room, Woojin's moansmatching up perfectly with the sound. 

“You like this? Like being a slut for me, baby girl?” 

Woojin groaned when Chan called him baby girl, the nickname making his cock grow harder. 

“Yes, love being a little slut for you! Love when you fuck me so good!” 

The blonde haired male grinned before removing his hand from the elders hip and spanking his ass roughly. 

The black-haired male couldn't help but whimper and push his ass back, seeking more pain.

“Daddy, please spank me again, spank me while fucking me with your thick cock!” 

Woojin didn't even notice he called Chan daddy, but Chan did and he wanted Woojin to call him that again.

“Say it, say it again right now.” Chan stopped his movements, waiting for Woojin. 

“Huh?” The other craned his head back to look at Chan, face flushed and lips still swollen. 

“I said,” Chan slammed back into Woojin and leaned down to whisper into Woojin's ear, “Call me daddy again, baby girl.” 

The older shivered once Chan pulled away and gripped his hips again, moving his hips in a circular motion, still waiting for Woojin to call him daddy.

“D-Daddy, please fuck your baby girl.”

Chan smiled, ramming into Woojin's hole before reaching for his hands and holding them back, making Woojin arch his back as Chan roughly fucked into him. 

“Love your ass, so fucking tight around my cock.” 

Hearing that made Woojin clench tightly around Chan's dick. 

The older couldn't help but push back, searching for more pleasure. 

“I want you to cum just from my cock, can you do that baby girl?”

Woojin nodded, but he didn't know if he could actually do that, he did, however, want to make Chan proud so he pushed back more until he felt Chan hit his spot again.

“Oh! Oh! Right there, harder, fuck me harder!” 

The younger gritted his teeth and continued to fuck into Woojin at a violent pace, not letting the older catch his breath. 

That's when Woojin suddenly started to shake as Chan fucked him, soon he was cumming onto the bed, dirtying the sheets of Changbin. 

“Fuck, you actually did it,” Chan said before pulling out of Woojin and getting off the bed. 

“Turn your head this way, babe.” 

The elder could barely move but managed to slightly turn his head towards Chan who was now getting himself off. 

“I'll cum on your pretty face so hold still for me, okay?”

Nodding, Woojin closed his eyes and opened his mouth, waiting for Chan to cum on him.

“Pretty slut just waiting for my cum, pathetic.” As soon as Chan said that, he was painting Woojin's face with his hot cum, some of it getting on Woojin's eyelashes and lips, most of it going into his mouth. 

Woojin swallowed, but let out a disgusted grunt at the bitter taste. 

“You'll get used to it, princess.” Chan went out to the bathroom and came back with a warm cloth and started to clean Woojin's face, the older was slowly falling asleep. 

“You know, we're going to get hell from Changbin since you dirtied his sheets unless you want to fuck him with me?”

Now, Woojin was tired but he opened his eyes and looked at Chan. 

“Oh? Do you like the idea of fucking Changbin?” 

Woojin nodded as he thought about how small Changbin looked, “We are definitely fucking him when the others are gone.” 

The other just hummed in agreement, “Why don't you get some rest now, don't want you to be tired when we fuck him.”

With that being said, Woojin drifted off to sleep but before sleep took over him, he could faintly hear Chan say, “Can't believe you thought I wanted to be called Babygirl.”


End file.
